Watching Tenimyu
by littlewolf123
Summary: What would happen if the Prince of Tennis characters saw Dream Live 3 in Tenimyu? Parody. Crack.


**_Summary: What would happen if the Prince of Tennis characters saw Dream Live 3 in Tenimyu? __Parody.__ Crack._**

_"La, la, la, la, la…Eh? What's this? __Tenimyu?__ What's that?" asked the acrobatic player, Kikamaru Eiji. "Cool! It's a musical about tennis! I want to buy this."_

_He went up to the counter and bought the DVD. _

_He called Oishi that night: _

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

_OS: Moshi, Moshi._

_KE: Oishiii! I'm bored! I just bought this cool musical about tennis called Tenimyu. Do you want to come over and watch it?"_

_OS: Sure, Eiji, but can Tezuka come too? He is over at my house for a project._

_KE: Yep! __More the merrier.__ I should call Fujiko too. __And Taka-san.__ Oh, and Ochibi and Momo-chan and Kaido. It could be like a movie-party! Yay!_

_OS: chuckles alright, we'll be there in a few minutes. __Ja__ ne._

_KE: __Ja__ ne!_

_777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777_

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

_FS: Moshi, Moshi._

_KE: Fujiko! This is Eiji. Do you want to come over and watch this musical about tennis with me? Oishi and Tezuka are coming too._

_FS: Sure, Eiji. I'll ask my mom. Can __Yuuta__ come also?_

_In the Background: _

_Yuuta__"Come where, __Aniki__? It better not be the new wasabi ice-cream place…"_

_KE: Of course, he can come. Well, I have to also call Ochibi so __ja__ ne!_

_77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777_

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

_Nanjiroh__ Echizen: Moshi, Moshi?_

_KE: Eh, Ochibi? Why do you sound so old? _

_NE: sweat-drop old? Are you one of Ryoma's friends?_

_KE: Eh?! You're not Ochibi! Gomen…May I talk to Ochibi, please?_

_NE: snickers Ochibi…__hai__Matte._

_"Oi, __Shounen__! I mean Ochibi, you're friend called!"_

_"Baka __Oyaji__!" _

_RE: Kikamaru-senpai?_

_KE: Eh? How'd you know it was me?_

_RE: Well, you're the only one who calls me Ochibi. What do you want?_

_KE: Ochibi, don't be so mean. I called to invite you to watch this musical about tennis at my house. Everyone's going to be there. _

_RE: __Yadda_

_KE: There will be free food._

_RE: __Hnn__, fine. I'll go. _

_KE: __Waah__, Ochibi, you're only coming for the food and not because of your beloved senpai?_

_RE: Basically._

_KE: __Waah__, Ochibi, you're so mean! You're-_

_RE: Kikamaru-senpai, if you want me to come, you'll have to hang up. I can't go over there and talk to you at the same time._

_KE: Eh? Oh, ok! __Ja__ ne, Ochibi!_

_777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777_

_This went on until Eiji called everyone._

_In Eiji's Living room:_

_Everyone was situated and talking and Eiji was getting the food._

_"__Yosh__ I have popcorn and fruits and gummy bears! Don't eat them all at once, __"__Momo! Save some for the rest__"_

_"__Alright, we'll start the musical!__"_

_Eiji went to the DVD player and put the DVD in. In the TV screen, a tennis ball with two rackets on the side and it said: Dream Live Third_

_"__Yay!__"__ Kikamaru cheered! _

_Suddenly, there were loud music and dancing with tennis rackets._

_Everyone's first reaction was: strange…those uniforms look so familiar._

_Then __When__ the characters introduced themselves, everyone fell over._

_"__What?!__"__ They yelled. _

_"__Th__-that's me!__"__ Momo yelled, pointing to the screen. __"__Why __does__ he talk, act, and dress like me? I have a stalker!!!__"__ He wailed._

_"__Oi, look, that's me! I see the red hair and bandages.__"_

_"__Fshhhhhh__"__Said Kaido, also looking at himself in the TV screen._

_"__The hat!__ That's Echizen!__"__Said Momo._

_"__The glasses and the notebook!__ That's Inui!__"__Yelled Kikamaru._

_Suddenly, everything darkened and a rap sound came on._

_Everyone fell the second time._

_"__I- is that Hyoutei?!?!__"__ Momo questioned._

_"__It is! Look at Atobe! He looks the same!__"_

_"__Oh, that's Jiroh! Is he __breakdancing__"__Yelled __Yuuta_

_"__Eh?!__ Acrobatic! That's __Gakuto__"__Yelled Eiji._

_"__Why are they rapping?!__"__Asked Oishi._

_Then, another song came on._

_"Do your best, do your best (__4x_

_Kikoeru__ ka, __tatakau__aite__ no __otakebi__ ka_

_Kanjiru__ k__a, __migamaeru__inochi__Viberation__-"_

_"__Eh, that's us!__"_

_"__Tezuka, that's you!__"__ Eiji yelled._

_Tezuka stared emotionally at "himself" Then he said: __"__Yudan __sezu__ ni ikou.__"_

_Everyone sweat-dropped._

_"__That's all you can say?!__"_

_Then the whole fight with the mike happened, and Inui was singing his data song._

_"__Ii, data,__" said the real I__nui while scribbling madly in his book._

_Everyone laughed when the Fuji/Ryoma scene happened. "Ne, __fujiko__, that__ sounds just like you! Ochibi, you're so cute!!" he said while squishing the poor boy to death. _

_"Eiji-senpai, please let go of me. And, I think I'm much cuter then that….that imposter." Ryoma pouted._

_"Oi, oi, Oishi!__ That's us! And Momo!" shouted Kikamaru. "I kind of like this song." And he started singing along with it. __"Saa, __bankai__ da, __daijoubu__dayo__ Momo!__Akiramen__….."_

_As the rest was watching in fascination/horror, the Koori no Emperor came out. Everyone fell out of their seats. _

_"I-Is that HYOUTEI?!!" yelled Momo. _

_"OMG, that's HYOUTEI!!" yelled Eiji._

_"Che, sounds like the kind of song they'll sing." __Hissed Kaido._

_"Ii data."_

_Then the Katsunowa Hyoutei came out._

_"What do you mean, Hyoutei is the winner?!?! And Seigaku is the loser?!" yelled Momo, enraged. We freaking kicked their sorry, as-__"_

_Momoshiro! __Warned Tezuka._

_"Gomen-__nasai__, Buchou." Replied __momo__, sheepishly. _

_"__Ore __sama__ no bigini?__"__Asked Oishi.__"__Isn't that Atobe's saying?__"_

_"Ahahahaha!" laughed Eiji. "This is sooooooooooo Atobe's song. It fits him perfectly!"_

_Near the end, everyone somehow got into it and started crying with their "other" selves. _

_"__Waahh__ You can't leave, __mou__hitori__ no __boku__1)" cried Eiji. As he started crying, Oishi tried to cheer him up. As the song, Crystal came __out,__ everyone couldn't help but feel sad. They had grown on them. And when Hyoutei came out and hugged their __tv__ selves, they couldn't help but laugh. Now __THAT,__ would NEVER happen. __Declared Momo._

_"__That was a good movie!__"__ Everyone said. Even Tezuka had enjoyed it, despite his lack of reaction._

_**The next day:**_

_Tennis practice that __afternoon,__ was….well, hectic. Eiji was trying to sing the songs he had __rewatched__ over and over again. _

_"__Oishi!__ Good combination __dayo__"__ He cried, happily as Oishi was forced to sing with him. _

_Fortunately, or unfortunately, everyone was singing their songs. __Even Ryoma and Tezuka._

_At that moment, our favorite rivals entered the tennis court._

_"Tezuka!__ Let's have a match!" cried Atobe in his narcissistic way. "Ore-sama no bigini, __yaroyna__!" he cried. _

_Everyone burst out laughing, leaving a confused Atobe and __a__ even more __confused__ Hyoutei tennis team. _

_Tezuka was the only one composed enough to just smirk a little. "Atobe, trust me, you don't want to know." He replied._

_(1)_ the other me or my other self (if you know Yu-gi-oh, then you should know this)

_AN: Wow, this is my first one shot and it's kind of cool! I'm sorry, if my story sucks, but I did try to make the characters not OOC as possible. I do have a sequel which should be coming up soon. It's when Hyoutei watches the Dream Lives. Please review! _


End file.
